Long Distance Love
by Lumias
Summary: Negi's childhood friend Anya has a problem, simply put she misses Her Negi. So she takes a vacation to Japan to claier see him. Unfortunatly for her the girls of 3A aren't the type to stand aside and just let people take Their Negisensei.


**Long Distance Love**

**Chapter 1**

**I Foresee a Trip in Your Future**

Disclaimer: Negima is owned by someone else.

Author's Notes: Looks at story, shrugs…I think this story speaks for itself…poor Negi…

111111111111111111111

Anya sighed as she walked into her little apartment, "I hate being a fortune teller no one ever believes it when you tell them something bad is gonna happen, and when you foresee something bad and it happens you're suddenly labeled a witch who curses people." Anya mumbled to herself.

"I mean I told him his time was short, so it's somehow my fault that he trips coming out of my stall and his head gets crushed by a horse drawn carriage...I wish Negi-kun was here," Anya sighed as she looked around her apartment.

An apartment with hundreds of different photos of Negi on every shelf, wall, bookcase, table, basically any place that could hold a picture held a picture of Negi.

'Ah, Negi, why did you have to be sent so far from me? And why have you not sent me even a single letter in the entire time you've been gone? Have you forgotten about your Anya and the way we would,' Anya grinned pervertedly.

"Oh, wait, of course he forgot about that, I'd always erase his memory afterwards," Anya mumbled to herself.

"But, I need my Negi damn it!" Anya shouted.

"I know, I'll go on vacation using the poor fool who had his head crushed by the carriage as an excuse, and I can see Negi. I bet he even has his own place and we can spend all the nights I'm over there alone just the two of us," Anya giggled madly.

11111111111

Negi shivered violently before sleep walking his way over to Asuna's bed and proceeded to snuggle up against the bed's resident.

11111111111

"Okay, class, that is all for today," Negi smiled as he bowed to his students.

"Negi-sensei what are you doing today, I was hoping" Ayaka started before the classroom door opened.

"Ah, Negi-sensei, How are you today?" Shizuna greeted warmly.

"Very good, and yourself?" Negi questioned.

"I am doing well, but I didn't come just to say hello, a friend of yours from Wales came to visit,"

"Is it my sister?" Negi asked hopefully as the class watched the exchange.

"No, it's," Shizuna said before stepping aside and revealing Anya behind her.

"A-anya-chan, it's great to see you, how did you get here?" Negi smiled as he ran over to her.

Anya surveyed the classroom, 'What the hell his class is nothing, but girls and most of them look like they could walk onto a modeling competition,' Anya mentally growled.

"Negi, I missed you," Anya declared as she threw her arms around Negi.

"W-w-w-WHAT are you doing to Negi-sensei unhand him at once?" Ayaka shouted and several members of the class nodded in agreement and voiced there opinions.

'GRR damn it! How does this damn space cadet make every girl in a five mile radius fall in love with him? Why does he when he has little Anya?' Anya thought as she hugged Negi tighter.

"A-anya-chan," Negi blushed as his childhood friend hugged him, "Are you all right?"

"I was worried you space cadet, you didn't said me a single letter since you've been gone, you haven't even sent me a post card in response to my letters," Anya said.

"Wait, but I never got any letters from you Anya-chan and I sent all my letters to you to my sister. She said she'd make sure you got them for me," Negi responded.

'I didn't know Negi's address either so I had to said all my letters to him through her as well. I can't believe that bitch tried to keep me from contacting MY Negi,' Anya thought.

"I'll have to have a word with her then," Anya said as she finally released Negi.

"I understand your classes are over for the day, I was hoping you'd be willing to show me around," Anya smiled softly

"U-um sure," Negi laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. 'I've never seen her so quiet she must have been really worried. I wonder why sis didn't pass any of our letters along.'

'How dare she waltz in here and put the charm on Negi-sensei. It's disgraceful,' Ayaka thought. "But Negi-sensei I was hoping you would be willing to come over today and help me study," Ayaka said. 'I even made sure my roommates and that rude brat would be gone tonight,'

"I'm sorry class rep, but we can do that another night right?" Negi asked as he smiled.

"Oh, I, um yes of course," Ayaka whispered as she thought of the missed chance to parade around in her underwear for Negi.

"Hey Negi-bozu, want some more company?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah me and set-chan could come as well," Konoka chimed in.

"W-we'll come to, right Nodoka," Yue said as Nodoka nodded her agreement.

"And who better to help show her around then the members of the strolling club," Fuka declared.

"Yeah boya, might as well introduce us to your... friend," Evangeline said darkly as she glared at the newcomer.

"Oh, well I was hoping to have some time alone with Negi to catch up, but I'd love to meet you all later," Anya smiled, 'Once I've learned all I can about you from My Negi, strengths, weaknesses, etcetera'

"Well, maybe later everyone, I think I'll show Anya around on my own," Negi said.

"Come on Negi, Let's get started right away!" Anya declared enthusiastically.

"Okay, see you later everyone," Negi waved.

Everyone in the class stared at the door some with curiosity, some with surprise, but the majority with Dark looks that promised pain.

111111111

Negi blushed as Anya hung off his arm, 'I've never seen her act like this before, I'm a bad friend to have worried her so much,'

'Mmhmm, I can barely control myself, I want to throw him to the ground and oh god right here in the grass... Probably would to if half his class wasn't following us,' Anya thought to herself as she noticed several people's horrible attempts to hide when she looked around as well as a couple really good stalkers she could tell were following, but not where.

'Damn it they're interfering with my Negi-time the damn sluts. They want MY Negi,'

"Ow, are you okay Anya-chan, you're gripping my arm kinda hard," Negi questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Negi, It's just I'm a bit jumpy, It's my first time out of England so I'm nervous and I keep getting the feeling that someone's following us and it scares me," Anya looked around worriedly before stepping closer to Negi.

"Followed, don't be sil..." Negi was saying before he caught sight of Madoka looking from around a corner.

'Anya always was a bit nervous when we had people watching us, I guess she's a shy person,' Negi thought, "I think you may be right, but I think it's just my students. Some of them are a little protective and others are a bit nosy,"

"I-it's making me uncomfortable," Anya whispered in Negi's ear making him twitch as her breathe blew across his neck.

"I have an idea follow my lead when we turn the corner,"

111111111

"They'll be following those paper clones for a while, before one of them realizes it's a fake," Negi smiled as he lead Anya into an apartment.

"How would they ever know, and is it really safe to use magic around mundanes like that?" Anya asked.

"Um well most of my students already know about magic," Negi said as he looked toward Anya.

"How do they know about magic?" Anya questioned worriedly, 'If it's because of Negi he'll be turned into an ermine and the sex won't be anywhere near as good.'

"Well some of them already knew of magic before I ever got involved, others got dragged into it when my problems with the magical realm boiled over and dragged them in. Add to the problems this whole campus is magically attuned and nearly became the starting ground to making the entire world learn of magic," Negi answered.

"Wha, explain!" Anya demanded.

"It's a very long story, and besides didn't you want us to go somewhere private because you wanted to talk about something important?" Negi dodged the question.

"I- well yes, but first, are you sure no one will come in here?" Anya asked.

"Yep, Takamitchi set this place up for me in case I got into an argument with Asuna and couldn't stay in the dorm room with her and Konoka," Negi replied.

"You stay in the dorm, the GIRLS dorm alone with your students?" Anya questioned.

"Um,' yeah, I feel more comfortable sleeping when others are around and If I'm in the dorms if something magical goes down I'm there to protect my students," Negi answered.

'DAMN IT TO HELL,' Anya mentally screamed, "But you're sure, no one will come here right?' Anya gritted her teeth.

"Definitely, I've never had to use it before now, be cause me and Asuna get along really well and Takamitchi's out of town again,"

'Negi, I won't let them have you you're mine!' Anya smiled. "Good, why don't you come sit over in the chair with me then Negi and we can have a nice long talk,"

111111111111111

"Mmaawnn," Negi yawned as he awoke. "Huh, where am I?" Negi mumbled sleepily before looking around.

"Huh, the backup apartment?" Negi mumbled tried to shake the fog that seemed to settle around his head. Negi tried to sit up form the couch he was laying on, but was tangled in a pair of arms.

'W-wha, who?' Negi wondered before seeing Anya, wearing the same clothes from yesterday, snuggled into his side. "Oh, I must have just fallen asleep while chatting with Anya-chan," Negi said. 'That seems to happen a lot when we're alone. I guess she's just a soothing influence for me.'

"Mmm, Negi, good morning," Anya smiled as she awoke and squeezed Negi closer for a moment before getting up. "Looks like we fell asleep while we were chatting."

"Yeah, sorry, I was going to show you around the school some more," Negi frowned.

"Oh, it's fine, I got exactly what I wanted last night," Anya giggled, "Besides its good that we got to sleep together like old times, isn't it comforting to wake up next to your best friend?"

"Yeah, but we always fall asleep in a weird place or angle so I always seem a bit sore," Negi said.

"Hmm, well either way you have to start getting ready we slept all the way till the next morning meaning you need to take a bath and change into a new outfit," Anya responded.

"A bath but I hat ba- Wait the next morning! Oh no I missed training with Master and Asuna and Konoka are probably worried sick! What time is it, am I late for work?" Negi began panicking.

'Master!?' Anya mentally spat, "Calm down Negi you're actually up very early it's 5 am, I guess since we went to bed so early we woke up early. As for your... roommates, just explain to them what happened later, but who's this Master you speak of?" Anya questioned.

"Um, hehehe t-that's a long story," Negi laughed.

"Negi, pleeeaaase tell me, I'm worried about you it sounds like a lot's happened since you came here and I wasn't here to help you with any of it. It's important to me to know what's been happening to you," Anya said softly as her eyes teared up and looked at Negi intently.

"I well alright, you see it's like this."

1111111111111

"I hope I didn't worry them to much, hopefully they just went to sleep figuring I lost track of time," Negi mumbled as he ran towards the dorm.

"Hey Set-chan there he is!" Konoka shouted as she ran into view.

"Negi-sensei is everything okay, we haven't heard from you since you wandered off with your friend from England," Setsuna said as she checked him over.

"I'm fine, I took Anya to a place she could stay and while we were talking I guess I dosed off and didn't wake up until now," Negi said while scratching his cheek.

'Aw, how cute she must be a good friend. I wonder if the I could have a slumber party with them, Set-chan and Asuna could come as well,' Konoka thought.

'He was alone all night with that little girl,' Setsuna thought darkly.

"I guess it was good we told Asuna to go to bed so we could handle it if she stayed up all night to look for you she'd be cranky," Konoka said.

"You two were up all night looking for me?" Negi winced.

"Not just us, Nodoka-san and Yue-san are looking as well," Setsuna replied.

"I'm so sorry, I'll let them know right away that I'm okay," Negi said before pulling out Yue and Nodoka's pactio cards and holding them to his forehead.

'Nodoka, Yue, can the two of you hear me?' Negi thought to his partner's.

**'NEGI-SENSEI are you okay, are you hurt, what happened!?!' Nodoka thought back.**

"Negi-sensei, I'm taking it you're okay?" Yue questioned.

'I'm fine,' Negi thought, 'I'm very sorry I was never in any trouble, I'm sorry for worrying you and making you go through all this. I'll explain later when we are face to face,' Negi responded.

**"A-alright, I'm just happy you're okay," Nodoka mentally sighed in relief.**

"Agreed, but please don't worry us like this in the future," Yue responded.

"I'm gonna head to the dorm room so I'm there when Asuna-san wakes up so she doesn't get worried... or mad," Negi said.

"We'll come with you Negi, we both need to lay down for a bit anyway," Konoka smiled.

"Um, I should really go back to my own room now," Setsuna said.

"Nonsense, it's more fun to sleep with friends you could just share my bed," Konoka said as she grabbed Setsuna's arm.

"W-w-wha, b-b-bu, I can't," Setsuna blushed while babbling.

"Oh, come on we used to sleep together all the time, would you like to lay with us Negi?" Konoka asked causing Setsuna's already tinted face completely red.

"Nah, I'm okay, I figure I should check in with Master after I check in with Asuna. I'm sure she's not very happy with me for missing training without so much as a word of warning," Negi said. "But maybe we could all sleep together another time," Negi said.

"Hey Set-chan what's wrong," Konoka asked as she noticed her friend had collapsed onto her arm with a dazed smiling expression and blood dripping from her nose.

"Let's get her to bed between her daily training and staying up to look for me, she may have pushed herself to hard," Negi frowned as he helped Konoka carry their friend.

111111111111111111

"Come on, let's get her in the bed," Negi said as they walked into the dorm room.

"Negi-bozu," Asuna declared as she briefly hugged Negi causing him to drop Setsuna which in turn caused Konoka who was still holding Setsuna to fall on top of her.

"Where?" Setsuna mumbled as she awoke only to open her eyes and find Konoka straddling her... which promptly knocked her out again.

"Where the hell were you?" Asuna questioned.

"I-I'm sorry Asuna-san," Negi mumbled as he looked down, "I fell asleep while talking with Anya-chan, I would have called if I had planned to stay so late, but I think I fell asleep shortly after I took her to her place."

"You had us worried and...," Asuna sniffed Negi, "Did you take a bath?" Asuna questioned.

"Um, yeah. It seems every time I fall asleep around Anya she makes me take a bath when I wake up. She's kinda scary about it actually," Negi mumbled.

"Really, well that's good at least I can leave your bathing to her while she's here at least," Asuna said.

"Asuna, I thought you were gonna sleep," Konoka said.

"I tried, but I'd wake up every few minutes because I was worried about him," Asuna glared at Negi.

"Sorry," Negi said again.

"Yeah, its fine I guess it's a mistake anyone could make," Asuna said as she messed up Negi's hair. "Well I have to go get ready for work, well at least after that I can get some rest since its Saturday."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Negi blushed as he thought about how he panicked thinking he would be late to class. "Well, I'm gonna go see Master now, I missed training."

Asuna winced, "Good luck with Eva-san she's not gonna be happy with you." Asuna said as Negi left.

"Do you think Eva will even be up now?" Konoka asked.

"She's a vampire I think she's probably awake most nights and that's why she is so sleepy during the day," Asuna said. "On a different note, are you gonna get off her anytime soon?"

Konoka looked down and saw that she was still straddling Setsuna, "Oh oops I forgot I was on her because I was so comfortable," Konoka smiled.

"..." Asuna said as she shook her head and walked away.

22222222222222222222

Evangeline was pacing back and forth with a vein twitching in her forehead, 'Damn brat, how dare he skip training to go play with that little girl,'

"Master, I am worried about Sensei, may I go look for him?" Chachamaru asked.

"No," Evangeline replied.

"But, Master," Chachamaru started.

"I said NO, if he thinks going out with that smug little girl is more important then our training then I'm not going to give him the satisfaction to know we were looking for him," Eva snapped.

Chachamaru looked down dejectedly, "Aw calm down he'll be here soon enough and then we'll get to see Master Eva tear him apart," Chachazero giggled.

"Master," Negi called out as he entered her house. "I'm sorry I missed training."

"Speak of the devil," Chachazero laughed.

"How dare you stand me up for that girl," Evangeline shouted as she shook Negi.

"I-I'm sorry Master, It had been a long time since I had seen her so I took her to a place she could stay while she's here and we started talking and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was the next morning," Negi replied as Eva continued shaking him.

"What place?" Eva questioned.

"An apartment Takamitchi got me in case things at the dorms ended up so I couldn't stay there anymore," Negi said.

"And you didn't tell me about this place before, why?" Eva demanded.

"I had never used it before now, I almost completely forgot about," Negi answered.

"So where is it?" Eva gritted her teeth.

"Why," Negi questioned.

"Because, I'm your Master and you should tell me these things, unless of course the reason you were keeping it from is you don't trust me," Evangeline said.

"Like you're one to talk about trusting people," Negi mumbled.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Eva growled.

Negi blushed as she realized Eva heard him, "It's nothing nevermind," Negi responded.

"Negi, what did you mean by that," Eva questioned annoyed.

"Damn it, Negi, just spit it out,"

"Fine," Negi said, "I mean you don't trust me,"

"I don't really trust anyone," Eva answered.

"Well you sure seem to trust Asuna and Setsuna more then you do me," Negi replied.

"What?" Eva questioned.

"It's not important, I'll make sure to be on time for the next training session," Negi said before leaving.

Evangeline blinked with a confused look on her face, "How is it he missed training and for some reason I feel like I'm the one who did something wrong?"

Chachazero shrugged, "I'd say ask Chachamaru, but she followed the brat out."

"What? Oh screw it whatever," Eva pouted as her confusion deepened trying to figure what Negi could be so mad about.

2222222222222

"Negi-sensei, is something bothering you?" Chachamaru asked.

"I, I don't know," Negi sighed.

"What happened that caused you to miss training?" Chachamaru questioned.

"It was just like I told Master, I just fell asleep while talking with Anya," Negi answered.

"Then what had you so upset with Mistress Evangeline?"

"It, it's stupid, but it really bothers me," Negi spoke softly.

"You feel she doesn't trust you," Chachamaru stated, "What is it that caused you to focus on this?"

"At the time I was too focused on the possibility of fighting Ku:Nel Sanders to be to bothered by it, but Evangeline-san didn't trust me enough to tell me about her past, but she was willing to tell Asuna and Setsuna. Even after the tournament I didn't get a chance to think about it, because of the battle against Chao Lingshen,"

At the mention of this Chachamaru looked down guiltily and drew her arms closer to her body, "I'm sorry about my involvement in that Negi," Chachamaru whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you had no choice in the matter. So I forgive you," Negi smiled.

Chachamaru smiled back as well, "Thank you Negi-sensei…I, so what made you think about Master's past now?"

"I was talking with Anya-chan about Master and you and Asuna and all my other friends and students here this morning and while talking about Master, something Anya-chan mentioned made me think more about why she didn't want me to hear the story. It made me think why, and the only thing I could think of is she doesn't trust me," Negi mumbled.

"I…do not believe that is the reason," Chachamaru responded.

"But, what else could it be…and I'm not sure if the reason she doesn't trust me is me…or something my father did,"

"Negi-sensei," Chachamaru whispered.

"I want the people I care about to trust me, I want Master to trust me…" Negi sighed, "A-anyway, thanks for talking with me Chachamaru-san, I need to go do some stuff though. So I'll talk with you later,"

"I trust Negi-sensei," Chachamaru blushed before walking away as well, towards her creator's lab.

2222222222222222222


End file.
